


What Did I do to Deserve This

by cats_eye78



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: What did Jon do to deserve this life.





	What Did I do to Deserve This

What Did I do to Deserve This

 

I sometimes I think I must have been worse than the Mad King in a past life to deserve what I've gotten in this life. Constantly hated for what I was born as or trying to pull together people that hated each other.

The only mother I've ever known hated me. 

I joined the Night's Watch to live my life in the freezing cold. Some hated me for being a highborn bastard. At least I won some of them over. Protecting a kingdom that didn't even believe in what I was protecting them from. 

Then I broke my vow....

I had to watch the woman I loved die in my arms.

Barely being elected Lord Commander did nothing to earn me the love of my men.

Telling The Night's Watch that they needed the help of The Wildlings, I'd have had an easier time pulling teeth out of Ghost. Finally getting them through The Wall, trying to make the Night's Watch accept Free Folk got me a knife in the heart.

When you die there is just nothing.

When you come back there is just more of the same.

At least I can leave The Night's Watch in the hands of someone I trust.

Strange that of all the fighters that go with me to help me reclaim Winterfell, the most loyal are Free Folk. And of the house lords we met the most impressive is an eleven year old girl.

It's a terrible thing to find out you're baby brother is still alive only to lose him the next day.

I am grateful for the help of The Vale but now I'm back to pulling Ghost's teeth to make them accept the Free Folk's presence. 

I never wanted to be king, I don't know if I can live up to the title. Growing up all I ever wanted was to have a place I was accepted, once I was grown I wanted those around me to have a place where they'd also be accepted and safe. I guess if I work towards and fight for that maybe I'll be a decent king.


End file.
